Fear is the Heart of Love
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Faberry. It's been 3 years since they left high school and they haven't seen each other since,what will they make of the changes the other has underwent?
1. Chapter 1

"_Rachel, it's too dangerous for you to be involved with me"_

"_I'm not going to let you scare me away Quinn"_

"_I could kill you"_

"_I know"_

Prologue.

Quinn Fabray. Head of the Cheerios cheerleading squad, an unexpected teenage mother that gave up her child for adoption.

The top bitch that climbed her way back to the top of the proverbial triangle, seemingly effortlessly after 9 months of hospital visits, taunts and stretchable fabrics.

Many things could be said to describe her, some not repeatable to her face, but she was in control of everything and everyone around her knew it. She had her body back in shape just a few months after she'd given birth, her duet helped New Directions win their second year sectionals and she dated the school's newest quarterback.

But that was High School. And things change. People change. Quinn Fabray, had changed in a way nobody knew.

Chapter 1 – Reunion.

Rachel Berry was close to giving up, and that wasn't something she'd normally do. But two years in LA and at least a year of getting no work was taking its toll on her. She had to work 2 jobs to get by. Weekend's waitressing at an upscale Italian restaurant where the customers often gave her hell, a few celebrities that were regulars there had a tendency to mock her positivity and strength. Weeknights she worked at a nightclub, she had to cope with drunkards three nights a week but she had to stick at it to pay her bills.

She considered herself lucky she wasn't in debt. Within a fortnight of living in LA she'd succumb to the pressure and gotten a nose job. But her new honker definitely hadn't gotten the jobs or the money rolling in like her agent had been hoping.

She'd been told to consider implants, which she immediately shot down. She'd pointed out that she could just wear gel filled push up bras if it was an issue. And they even suggested she lose a few pounds, this caused the barely 5'2 120 pound 21 year old to put herself on a vigorous exercise and diet regime. Within a month she was 10 pounds lighter and a few months later she was barely a size 4. Her friends and work colleagues pointed out how great she looked, which just kept encouraging her to keep it going. That becoming a star was worth any sacrifice, no matter how much her stomach grumbled in protest every night as she tried to sleep.

She'd even taken up smoking, to curb her sweet craving.

Rachel Berry was a shadow of her former self, and any Glee club members she was still in regular contact with were shocked at the dramatic change. As annoying as she was in high school, that's what made her..well, Rachel.

It was a Tuesday night and Rachel had ducked out the side door of the club for a cigarette break, a much needed one with all the creeps that were in there. She lit up and looked up at the dark sky above and around her, _when did it come to this?_ she thought to herself. She inhaled the nicotine like her life depended on it, she exhaled shaking slightly. _No tears Berry this is not stage or screen._

As she mentally berated herself for her brief emotional relapse she noticed a figure sat across the street on a bench. For some reason the blonde looked extremely familiar. Rachel shook her head and shrugged her shoulders turning her attention back to the burning cigarette between her pursed lips.

"Rachel?" a gentle voice called, "Rachel Berry is that you?"

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing; she'd recognize that voice anywhere. That voice had struck horror into her in high school for years, until Rachel had realized that deep down she really wasn't as mean as she made out. Then that same voice had struck something in Rachel that had shocked her. Something she'd told no one about, not even her gay dads.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked.

"Wow it is you!" Quinn answered as she headed across the street, making it to her in an unbelievably quick space of time Rachel noted.

The blonde had a bright smile on her face and was beautiful as ever, "well isn't this something"

Rachel nodded, her beauty shocking her momentarily. She'd always been gorgeous in high school but now, you couldn't miss the curves she'd developed in all the right places.

"Wow Quinn, you look amazing. It's been a long time, how are you doing?" She babbled in her typical way, Quinn grinned.

"Some things never change. I'm doing good, always thought you'd end up out here. How's it going for you?"

Rachel wanted to make up some lie about how everything was amazing and beyond her wildest dreams, but for some reason she just couldn't fabricate anything. And for some reason she felt like she couldn't lie to the blonde before her. So instead she flicked her cigarette away and defensively crossed her arms across her body.

"It's not so swell actually. I'm working at that club right there, one of my two jobs" she sighed kind of defeatedly.

"Rachel I'm so sorry to hear that. Hey, don't take this the wrong way but, have you had some work done?"

The brunette simply nodded a tear escaping. "Got my nose fixed within a few weeks of being here, had to sleep in a motel before I got enough money to pay the rent on my apartment"

The blonde looked genuinely shocked. "Rachel, I can't believe that, why did you do that?" she didn't wait for an answer before asking another question. "Do you not have a roommate?"

"It's just me; you know the Avida apartment complex? That's where I've lived for about 8 months now, it's nice but..no one there seems to like me. I don't know why I mean I've invited people over for dinner and stuff but.."

Quinn genuinely didn't know what to say, so she just leaned over to hug her high school glee club buddy.

Rachel was enjoying the embrace, her first hug in possibly about a year that wasn't from a drunken lout, but it was short lived. Quinn let go of her pretty fast. The blonde cleared her throat and avoided eye contact for a few seconds.

"So anyway, what about you?"

"Not much to tell really. I have an apartment in town too, haven't been here too long so naturally I was surprised to bump into you. And I'm starting a new job next week; assistant manager at an Italian Restaurant called La Zuc"

"La Zucca Ristorante" Rachel finished for her. "I'm a waitress there" she smiled weakly.

"Well, then I guess I'll be seeing more of you then Berry"

"I guess so; hey I finish in about 20 minutes do you fancy a drink and a real catch up?"

Quinn smiled and nodded her acceptance. She couldn't help notice that Rachel looked very pleased with her answer. It was sweet, and it reminded Quinn of the crush she'd had on her back in High School. Which of course nobody knows about.

"Okay I gotta go back in where I came but if you go around front I'll tell Barry our guard to put you in the VIP area"

"..Is there a lot of people in there?"

"Quite a few yes apparently we're one of the hottest clubs right now, why? Are you claustrophobic or something?"

"You could say that.."

Rachel didn't press the blonde any further, for some reason the resistance etched on her face told her it was not a good idea to push the reason as to why.

"I'll just wait here for you; I'll go back to the bench I was on"

"Are you sure? I feel bad you waiting around in the dark for me by yourself"

Quinn laughed; Rachel felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach at the sound.

"I'll be fine Rachel, but thank you. Don't worry, I can take care of myself" she winked before crossing the street, again in a seemingly short amount of time Rachel noticed for the second time in their brief exchange.

With a final look back Rachel pushed her way back into the club to finish her shift, not noticing that the blonde had disappeared from where she was meant to be seated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Past and Present.

Within a half hour the two of them were back at Rachel's apartment.

"Make yourself comfortable Quinn" the brunette told her house guest as she shrugged herself out of her jacket, "do you want a beer?"

Quinn laughed, "Rachel Berry drinks beer? I never thought I'd see the day"

"It's 99 calorie beer it's a godsend" Rachel pointed out.

"Calorie counting? Like you need to do that, don't take this the wrong way but you are scrawny compared to what you were like in high school Rach"

Rachel couldn't believe it; had Quinn Fabray just complimented her? Was scrawny a compliment? She didn't even know.

"Well you look a lot healthier than you did back then if you don't mind me saying so" Rachel said as she sank down next to the blonde on her couch handing her a beer.

Quinn smirked, "yeah childbirth, starvation and laxatives were a bitch" she said taking a sip of her beer, causing Rachel to almost choke on her sip.

"I know about the childbirth obviously but, oh Quinn I never knew you'd put yourself through that!"

"Yeah. You know how power obsessed I was, it came with the territory. It's no wonder I was such a bitch all the time" she laughed.

"You weren't a bitch all the time, you had your moments" Rachel smiled.

"Anyway, enough about the past. There anyone important in your life?" the blonde inquired coolly.

Rachel shook her head, "I dated the first few months out here but nothing ever took, you?"

"Well, I hope they know what they're missing" she winked.

_God I hope I'm not blushing_ Rachel thought to herself. Quinn wore a slight smile as if she'd heard her.

"And to answer your question nope I'm still free as a bird, have been ever since I got out of Ohio"

Rachel found that hard to believe looking at the girl in front of her, she toyed with her bottle nervously.

It was quiet for a few moments and Rachel didn't notice the blonde leaning towards her.

"Hey" she said softly in her ear causing the brunette a momentary brain lapse.

"Do you have anything stronger? I never drank with you in high school, I'm sure it's..an interesting experience" she smiled.

Rachel just nodded feebly getting up to enter the kitchen, Quinn following.

She got out two shot glasses and a bottle of Sambucca. The blonde chuckled and nodded approvingly.

"Bottoms up" Rachel declared filling the glasses letting her guest pick hers up.

"To friendship and reconnecting"

"I sure hope you're a fun drunk Berry" Quinn stated before knocking hers back.

Rachel winced as the liquid hit her throat and filled her with warmth, "I wasn't aware you were trying to get me drunk" she joked.

Quinn played idly with her shot glass, "and what if I want to?" she said playfully as she walked closer to the increasingly nervous looking brunette before her.

"I had a crush on you in high school" Rachel blurted out, mentally kicking herself for that ever so cool move. Not.

"So fucking cute" the blonde told her before backing her up against the counter.

Rachel took a big gulp of hair, _oh my god is she gonna kiss me? What on earth is happening?_

Quinn pushed her hair back off her face, palming her cheek and running a thumb across her lower lip before finally leaning forward pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Within seconds Rachel was responding pulling her closer matching her movements and dipping her tongue between Quinn's moist lips. It grew in passion and intensity, the brunette was about to boldly slip a hand underneath the blonde's shirt when she pulled away.

Quinn turned away slightly, breaking all eye contact. Rachel stood dumbfounded not knowing what to make of what had just happened.

"I'm sorry I got a little carried away" she laughed nervously.

"Its fine I just, I can't believe that just happened. What on earth was that?" Rachel said laughing too.

"I think I should probably go"

"Aw don't, you don't have to feel awkward"

"..Are you sure? I feel like I stepped over a line"

Rachel stepped to Quinn turning her to face her, "don't be silly it's..are you okay? Your eye looks really irritated"

"I'm fine I think I just got an eyelash in it or something" she said closing her eyes.

"Here let me..." the brunette reached towards her but was pushed away with quite a force.

Quinn sighed. "I'm so sorry, I , I have to go"

"Quinn please don't its fine"

"We shouldn't be friends, it'd be a mistake"

"Why? Why would it be a mistake to be friends now?"

"Rachel, it's too dangerous for you to be involved with me"

"What are you FBI or something? Are you in a secret mob or something" the actress joked.

"No nothing like that"

"Well come on what is it? I'm not going to let you scare me away Quinn. You intimidated me enough in high school and I'm not that naïve little girl anymore"

"I could do way more than intimidate you" the blonde growled as she had Rachel pinned to the ground.

The puzzled brunette stared up at her, she was scared and a little bit turned on by Quinn's aggressiveness.

"Who'd of thought Rachel Berry liked it a little rough" she laughed, Rachel bit a lip at how erotic the blonde's laugh was starting to sound. Even in this situation where she had no idea what was going on. But my god she didn't care.

"I can be as rough as you like me to be" she whispered as she nipped at an earlobe slightly, "or as gentle" she pointed out running a hand gently along Rachel's exposed thigh.

Rachel's eyes were clearly dilated and she was staring back at Quinn in pure astonishment.

Quinn smiled sweetly at her before running a finger down her neck. "This vein here, that's your jugular vein. The neck skin has a great blood supply; the jugular is the largest vein in the neck. Did you know that? You can bleed out really quickly from there"

"Why are you telling me this?" Rachel asked nervously.

The blonde dropped her head to her neck, barely licking the skin and inhaling the scent of her former high school frenemy. She took a sharp intake of breath before snapping her head back.

Rachel gasped at what stared back at her. Gone was the bright eyes and delicate features, staring back at her were dark focused eyes and what looked to be abnormally long pointed teeth.

_No, it can't be. She can't be._

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose and took a few deep breaths; suddenly her face was completely back to normal again. She smiled sadly before helping Rachel to her feet.

"What the fuck Quinn?"

"Now you get it, it was nice seeing you Rach" Quinn said picking up her jacket to leave.

"Don't you dare walk away with no explanation! So what, you're a vampire now? You gotta give me some answers, because I don't want you to leave Quinn. Stay, please"

"Why on earth would you want to keep a monster around?"

"I don't know what's going on but I know you're not a monster, even at your bitchiest you were never a monster. And I like you Quinn and it'd be nice to have somebody I can actually trust out here"

"I could kill you"

"I know, but I'm sure you wanted to kill me at times in high school too" this made Quinn laugh.

"You'd trust a vampire?"

"I'd trust you"

The blonde sighed, "You're going to want to sit down, and bring the alcohol"

So sat once again on Rachel's couch she began to explain.

"Before I tell you how it happened here's the basics. Yes I feed on blood to survive, yes I can go out in daylight without sizzling like bacon and no a stake through the heart won't work, though I'm sure it hurts like a bitch. We don't sparkle, we do sleep and we can't fly, but we can move at an accelerated pace. Bloodlust is like desire, only ten times amplified. The urgency is hard to control at first but you get the hang of it eventually. If we don't feed regularly our senses weaken and our physical appearance suffers, I know right? Blows. I don't kill unless it's necessary and I have a way of making people at ease with me feeding on them, feeding is more like a sexual act. It's nothing like Hollywood portrays, it feels good to the person being fed on so the experience isn't just one sided. It's not just the drinker getting off on it. Any questions?"

Rachel had already knocked back 4 shots since Quinn started explaining, she shook her head motioning her to continue. Quinn took a shot of her own.

"What I'm going to tell you isn't sugary sweet Rachel, but you're asking me to be honest with you. And for the first time since I became..what I am, I'm going to give you that"

"After we finished high school I didn't go to college. I got a job working as a secretary at my dad's friend's law firm, total bore but the money was fantastic. No one knows this but, I started seeing my daughter. Shelby told me she was always going to be honest with Beth, let her know when she was old enough to understand that she wasn't her birth mother. So I started seeing her here and there, just so I wasn't completely alien to her when the time came to tell her the truth you know? So anyway, for a year it was great I juggled work and saw Beth a few times a week. But one day everything just came tumbling down, somehow everybody at work found out that I'd been a teen mom that had given up her baby for adoption, and they didn't approve. The boss let me go; telling me it was for my own good given the circumstances. So I just got my things and started walking home"

"It was a little dark out but it didn't bother me, I'd walked that route a million times so I just took off as usual. A man in the gutter asked for some spare change so I handed him a dollar, before I knew it the dollar had been snatched out of my hand and I was flying backwards into a wall. I hit my head and must've blacked out. When I woke up the man was standing over me, telling me to not ignore the painful burning in my throat. As soon as he pointed it out I felt like I had a hot poker inside of me, he bit his wrist and told me to drink. As soon as I smelt the blood I attached myself to him"

Rachel's eyes were wide, "continue" she whispered.

"I drank from him not knowing what on earth was going on, when the burning sensation had ceased he told me to take a seat and listen closely. He told me what I was, how to live with it and the perks that came along with drinking blood. We travelled together a while he and I, learning to control my thirst and how to feed without causing others pain. We were a great double team at times. Then I learned that there was something Hunter had failed to mention, the few humans that don't doubt our existence. We had them after us a few times, total amateurs with stakes. But anyway, I got tired of Hunter he wanted to return to Ohio and blend right back in, but I just wanted more. So I decided to come here and see what sunny Los Angeles had to offer, I just didn't think you'd be something it had to offer"

"Wow. It sounds nothing like you'd think it would" Rachel said, Quinn smiled.

"I can't believe you're so calm, I expected you to kick me out as soon as you saw my biting equipment"

"Oh believe me I was shocked, and scared. But for some reason I just trust you, and I'm completely intrigued"

For a few moments Rachel sat studying Quinn as if they were meeting for the first time again.

"Would you ever drink from me?"

"No way, I don't feed on friends"

"..Oh"

"Wait, you don't want me to do you?"

The brunette sighed. "I don't know you just make it sound..interesting, and satisfying, for both parties"

Quinn bit her lip to hide a smirk, "ah I see how it is"

Rachel stared at the blonde with her best bedroom eyes.

"That is not even fair Berry! I remember those eyes in high school, you weren't the only one with a crush" Quinn groaned.

"So drink from me, I'm giving you permission" she said offering her wrist.

Quinn took the extended wrist and thumbed it with a sigh.

"I could kill you" she whispered running her lips over the brunette's thin delicate skin.

"I know"


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Thank you to whoever may be reading this! Feedback is always appreciated :)

Chapter 3 – New Beginnings

"Stubborn as always" Quinn half smiled, Rachel simply nodded knowing it'd never change.

"It's going to be best for you to stay still, it's going to hurt at first but it should quickly subside. You're sure you want this?"

"Do you want my blood?"

"..More than you realize" the blonde admitted meekly.

"Then take it"

With the go ahead Quinn wasted no time in using her razor sharp teeth to tear across the actress's dainty wrist, Rachel let out a high pitched squeak at the impact. She could see the red leaving her arm; Quinn had pulled away slightly as if to note her reaction. The blonde's eyes were dark and twinkling with desire making Rachel feel warm all over. So she pushed her bloody wrist to her lips.

At first the feeling was kind of strange, she felt like she was being lapped at like a dog with a water bowl but then the euphoria kicked in. A slight moan left her throat and she closed her eyes in a daze.

Quinn couldn't believe how good her blood tasted, she'd had good before, but this was indescribable. It was rich and sweet and made her tingle from head to toe.

She was just concentrating on the flowing blood when Rachel reached out at her causing her to open her eyes, she couldn't believe the sight in front of her. The closed eyes, the grabbing hands, and the satisfied and slightly erotic sounds she was emitting from her throat. For the first time since she'd become a blood drinker, she was actually distracted.

"Why are you stopping?" Rachel asked in a whisper through hooded eyes.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Well you're certainly coping with this better than I thought you would"

Rachel looked down at her wrist, "what do I do now just clean it up or?"

"Oh no I heal you up, vampire perk. Our blood has fantastic healing qualities" she told her before biting her own wrist.

She got her own blood on her fingers and ran them over where she'd just fed on Rachel, within a few seconds it was as if nothing had happened.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horny" Rachel mumbled, "I mean, I'm fine"

Quinn chuckled, "I heard that"

"This is all a dream I'm going to wake up from right?"

"I'm sorry do you not enjoy vampire company?" the blonde joked.

"I just mean, I only want you to stick around if you want to, especially given that we're going to be working together"

"I'll stick around as long as you want me to Rachel"

"Will you stay, tonight?"

"As what, a friend?"

"That's up to you" the brunette smiled.

"Mixing business with pleasure, I think I can handle that" Quinn winked.

Later the two of them were lay in Rachel's bed, content to just be together and feel the other's presence.

"I can't remember the last time I shared a bed with someone"

"Me neither, it's nice"

"I agree, though it's a little trying with your blood calling out to me"

"It calls out to you? How? Do you want more?"

"Are you always so giving?"

Rachel smirked, "if you want me to be" she replied, her voice full of implication.

Quinn pretended to gasp, "Rachel Berry you dirty minded deviant"

The two laughed.

"So tell me more about my blood"

"I can't really tell you anything other than it tastes delicious"

"..I'm sure you do too"

"Are we talking about my blood or what?" Quinn grinned devilishly.

"..Both" Rachel responded cheekily sticking her tongue out, "Do humans ever drink Vampire blood?"

"Not really, most people don't know how beneficial it is" the blonde replied as she gently stroked her arm.

"Beneficial how?"

"Well it has healing abilities as you've seen, it benefits your immune system, can increase fertility. It's helpful in many ways but to cut a long story short, let's just say Vampire blood makes you super perky"

"Wow, it sounds amazing. Has anyone ever drank from you?"

"Not yet"

"Would you ever let me?"

"How did I know that question was coming?"

"Don't answer a question with a question"

"I don't know Rachel, I'm still considered pretty new to all this stuff. And I've just dragged you full throttle into this world with me and, I don't want to scare you away. To make you feel you have to do anything to make me feel less of a monster"

"You're not a monster. I know I don't have to do anything Quinn, but for some reason I want to because it's you. I know that's stupid and naïve but, my crush has never gone away and"

Quinn cut her off with a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Miss Berry, you still babble. But alright, if you're happy and comfortable then I'll think about it, okay? But don't ask me to turn you because I won't do it"

"How do you turn someone?"

"I'll tell you another time Rach, I'm not one of those sparkly fictional vampires; this vampire actually requires some sleep, as do you I'm sure"

"Okay. Don't worry; I don't want to be a vampire"

"Glad to hear it"

"Though, a vampire girlfriend wouldn't be so bad"

"You know vampires other than me?"

"Ouch Fabray that one hurt"

"Just testing the old cheerleader in me"

"You had an old cheerleader in you? Eww"

"Wow Berry, beauty and comedic talent"

"Flattery"

"Flattery? I'm already in your bed"

"You sure are"

"Enough sarcasm and nicey nice, kiss me so I can go to sleep"

Rachel did as she was asked with an all too happy smile, _as if this is happening_.

"Night Jew" "Night vamp"

And with those remarks and clasped hands they fell asleep, both happy but surprised at the turn of events.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: There's a LOT of dialogue in this story just to warn all you readers,thank you for reading! I'll be working on Chapter 5 later,feel free to review what you've read so far hinthint. Keep me inspired lovelies!

Chapter 4 – Into the Daylight

"We have to talk" Quinn stated as soon as Rachel's eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?"

"A little past 9"

"Okay we have time; I'm thinking I might call in sick anyway"

"Why, are you not feeling good?"

"I feel fine, great in fact. But this is possibly the last time I'll get away playing hooky what with that new assistant manager starting next week" she teased.

"You make a fair point but I'm sure we can find some suitable arrangement" Quinn said playfully.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"I just wanted to be sure that this is what you want"

"Obviously I never thought this would happen, and never would I of guessed you'd of changed the way you have. But it's happened, you've been back in my life less than 24 hours and I'm already a million times happier than I was before"

Quinn smiled, "I'm glad Rachel, as annoying as you used to be you've changed too and you deserve to be happy"

"As do you"

"I hate to be forward but you know what'd make me happy right now?"

Rachel eyes grew wide and her mouth went slightly dry, "what?"

"Food" Quinn laughed jumping out of bed running down the short hallway to the kitchen.

"That was just plain mean" Rachel laughed as she followed her.

"Ahh your face, you should've seen it, Rachel Berry you are a horndog!"

"I can't help that I was a sexually deprived teenager!"

Quinn bit her lip flirtatiously, "I could've changed that"

"Oh if only I'd of known back then huh"

"Would've saved me a pregnancy"

"As if all the girls fell for Puck"

"I know, he still does time now. Last I heard from Mercedes she said that Finn had heard he'd been linked to some kind of bank robbery"

"Figures" Rachel laughed.

"Brittany and Santana had it right, they might've slept with a ton of other people but in the end they always went back to each other"

"Yeah I never understood their relationship, if it were me I'd of been a one girl-girl"

"Are you a one girl-girl now?" Quinn asked playing with her hands.

"A one woman-woman" Rachel said cocking an eyebrow.

"Sweet talker"

"You're pretty honey-tongued too"

"Oh am I now?" the blonde replied deviously.

Rachel nodded smiling as she leant in to steal a kiss.

"How about, we go out for breakfast, my treat"

"Aww you don't have to do that"

"I want to, and come on, I gotta feed you up a little Berry. Gotta try and give you something as deliciously tasting as your blood" Quinn teased.

"You've already given me you" the brunette quipped back before realizing the connotations.

"We'll get there"

"Okay let's get ready and go before I change my mind and drag you back to bed"

"Feisty, but alrighty. And do you have something I can borrow?"

Now, given the height and body shape differences, it was pretty hard for Rachel to find something for Quinn to borrow. Her floor quickly became a floor-drobe in the search.

"I think this might be okay"

Rachel had found one of her old day dresses, it was more of a long oversized shirt. Denim with buttons all down the front, short on Rachel so bound to be a little shorter on Quinn.

_Bonus_.

"Stop thinking of me wearing it and let me try it on" Quinn whispered in her ear yanking her out of her daydream, she smirked back at her.

"I'll just, close my eyes while you put that on" Rachel said closing her eyes, squinting.

Quinn laughed, "go ahead objectify me" she said dramatically as she threw her own clothes to the ground.

_Wow, those curves are most __**definitely**__ in the right places_.

"See something you like Berry?"

"You"

"You know, you compliment me but you don't give me much chance to compliment you. Get dressed missy"

"Yes ma'am" and with a mock salute Rachel was finding her own outfit.

She decided on belted denim shorts with a white vest and open plaid button up.

_She's dressed so casually and looks that good, but damn that girl needs a few pounds back on that iddy biddy frame._

"Have you had a boob job?"

"Gel push up bra"

"Sweet, let's go"

And with that they were out the door heading to the Griddle Café.

They held hands the whole way, still finding it hard to believe that this was actually all happening. They'd actually reconnected and found each other and were completely enjoying the now.

"A plate of your best pancakes please young sir, and lots of syrup" the blonde ordered as they took a seat at the back of the café.

"I can't eat th.."

Quinn placed a hand on the dainty actress's knee, "yes you can"

"It's too many calories"

"Eat it, for me"

"..If I don't?"

Quinn smirked and leant in burying her head in Rachel's neck. "Look around, there's one guy working the place and two customers outside" she whispered breathing on her neck. "Not to mention the fact that I can hear whoever's coming before they get anywhere near, I could have you right here" she slowly licked her neck causing the brunette to gulp. "And no one would be none the wiser" she pulled away sitting up straight.

"But we're not going to do that because you're going to be a good girl and eat up your pancakes, and I'm going to make sure you do no matter how long it takes"

Rachel sighed clearly defeated, "okay you win"

"Thank you" Quinn said batting her eyelashes as their order was placed on the table.

"It does look and smell great" the brunette admitted.

Quinn scooped up some of the syrup and sucked it off her finger.

"Mmm, tastes good too" she winked, "still doesn't beat your blood though"

Rachel groaned a mixture of need and want.

"You are so going to kill me"

"If I was going to kill you I'd of done it in high school, or last night"

"Good point, but you're doing a hell of a good job of.."

"I know what you mean, I'll behave, and you have my word, if you eat 3 pancakes"

"THREE?"

Quinn's hand disappeared under the table and quickly found its way to Rachel's thigh, the brunette shifted in her seat slightly.

"Yes, three" the blonde smiled digging her nails in slightly.

"Again, you win"

"Thank you, you really should stop competing with a vampire honey"

"Would you really have me in public?"

"In what way?"

"God. I'm just gonna shut up and eat my pancakes" Rachel laughed.

"Wise choice"


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Thank you to everyone that's giving my story and I a chance! More feedback would be appreciated :) Also,this isn't really a chapter it's just a little filler while I work on Chapter 6 because it could turn out rather lengthy. Thanks again and keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 5 – Settle

It had been 3 months and the girls had settled into a routine. Dividing their time between both apartments, taking turns to cook for one another, sharing driving duties.

The nights Rachel worked at the club Quinn would finish up at La Zucca Ristorante and go to her, wait for her to finish then they'd go out or go home.

They were surprisingly good for each other, Rachel was eating a lot better and Quinn didn't have to badger her about it as much.

They made each other happy and that was clear to everyone around them, no one at work had a problem with the waitress and the assistant manager.

"So I've been thinking" Quinn said as she poured herself and Rachel a glass of wine, it was a Saturday evening and the two were at Quinn's apartment after a long day at work.

"Ooh, dangerous" Rachel teased, "about what?"

The blonde handed Rachel her glass and sank down next to her on the couch.

"I don't want you to think this is too sudden"

"Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee for this? Are we going to Vegas?"

"Quit teasing me Berry!"

"Sorry, continue"

"It's been a couple of months now"

"Nearing 4 yes"

"And we spend a lot of time together"

"That we do"

"Especially nights and I hate that you have to walk in the dark by yourself to get home when I can't meet you sometimes, it worries me. I have to think y'know, I'm a vampire and there are other vampires out there. We're not all good, we can feed without killing but some people lose their humanity when they change"

"Aww my protector! Where's all this suddenly come from?"

"I want you to move in with me"

Rachel was stunning into silence. Quinn didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing.

"I mean only if you want to it just makes sense to move in here because I have more space and I'm closer to both workplaces" she babbled.

Rachel beamed and kissed her passionately, "of course I'll move in with you" she breathed.

Like that it was settled. They started talking about notifying the right people to let them know about the move, when they'd start moving her things over, when to get more decorating done. They were babbling excitedly when there was a knock at the door.

Puzzled Quinn got up, "I wonder who that is we're not expecting anybody"

She opened the door not at all expecting what was standing on the other side.

"Hello Quinn"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Protection

"Hunter? How the hell did you find me?"

"Can we talk inside? I can sense people headed this way"

"Um, sure, come in. But I have company if you'll respect that"

"Of course, she must be delicious. I smelt her blood when I got within 500 yards of the place" he said with a smile as Quinn shut the door behind them.

Rachel turned round hearing the footsteps; Quinn offered her a reassuring smile.

"Rachel this is Hunter, the one I told you about"

"Of course, it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too; I can tell by your relaxed nature that you're aware of us"

Rachel nodded. "Quinn is my girlfriend and though I obviously don't know absolutely everything, I know quite a lot now. Can I ask you a question though?"

Hunter smiled as he and Quinn took a seat, "sure go ahead"

"Why did you choose her?"

Quinn actually looked surprised at the question, as she realized she'd never asked him that herself.

Hunter laughed, "Y'know Quinn's never even asked me that herself. But I will answer, for you both. Two reasons, the first obviously being hunger. I hadn't fed for almost a week. But the main reason I chose Quinn was because I sensed that her strength and abilities could make her a very powerful vampire. One of my supernatural gifts, if you will, is being able to sense a person's emotions and thoughts. When I sensed Quinn coming in my direction, the pain I felt was unbearable. _Her_ pain, now I'd already been a vampire a good number of years but feeling how hurt she was really got to me. And so I thought that making her what I was would be so much better for her, because she'd come out on top. Which after what she'd gone through, especially with her child, was what I thought she deserved"

Rachel somehow understood his reasoning completely, but she hated knowing Quinn had been in so much pain. She gently placed her hand on top of Quinn's.

Quinn smiled, "all this time and I never really thought about it like that"

"You forget you are still fairly new at this, but you did settle into the lifestyle ten times quicker than I did. I had such trouble with bloodlust and lack of control whereas you, you were barely affected. You seemed to sense right away when you were full enough, you chose wisely, hell you only ever killed 2 people and felt so bad about it I thought you were gonna go on some kind of suicide mission. That's the good thing about you Quinn; you have your humanity and don't feel compelled to kill people. You're every bit the strong vampire I thought you'd make, and look at you now. You two seem very happy with each other and I can tell that Rachel is as protective of you as you are of her. Now, to the reason why I'm here"

"Yes I was wondering when you'd get to that" Quinn said, "How did you find me?"

"When I turned you, I chipped you. You were my companion for a while and as a 'newborn' I just wanted to look out for you, you know? Anyway, I'm here because there's been a string of killings. Somehow the humans have found out that staking does nothing but really piss us off. A bunch of bodies were found in woodland in another state, headless"

"They were decapitated?"

"Yes, while they were still alive. Well not alive but, yeah you get it"

Rachel looked mortified. Hunter sensed this and felt the need to put the poor girl at ease.

"Don't be frightened Rachel, there's only a very small percentage of humans that believe we even exist. And most 'believers' are admitted to mental institutions before they can do anything about it, don't worry. Besides you have Quinn and I'm going to be around for a while so I can keep you updated if there's anything.."

"Why did you stop?" Quinn asked.

"I can sense a third vampire pretty close to here"

Quinn's heart sank, this was exactly the kind of thing that she'd been worrying about since the beginning.

"What do we do?" Rachel asked anxiously, tightening her grip on Quinn's hand.

"Well we don't know that they are a threat, but not all vampires are as humane as Quinn and I. So we'll need to play it safe. Quinn, I'm guessing you've fed from Rachel?"

"Since the night we came back into each other's lives" she replied with a weak smile.

"Rachel, you need to drink from Quinn"

"Excuse me?" Quinn exclaimed.

"Quinn we don't have much time but you know how beneficial our blood is to those that aren't our own kind. And she'll only need a small amount seeing as from your reaction I can tell she hasn't yet drank from you"

"How will it work?" the blonde asked concerned for her girlfriend's welfare.

"Because the other vampire is so close if Rachel drinks from you it'll temporarily mask her own blood's scent throwing him or her off so they'll go play elsewhere" Hunter replied.

"Rachel I'm so sorry"

"Quinn its fine, just, let's do this"

Quinn sank her fangs into her own wrist and held the inside of her arm to Rachel with a sigh.

Rachel took Quinn's arm gently and lowered her mouth over the bleeding wound, her tongue licked nervously at first. The taste was alien to her, slightly metallic but after a while her mouth had adjusted to the taste and she lapped quite eagerly. Her grip on her girlfriend tightening slightly, Quinn blinked trying to convince herself that a human drinking from her wasn't supposed to be sexual; it was supposed to be the other way around. But somehow, it was. Hunter watched with a smirk as the two girls' chest movements seemed to mirror each other. He may have failed to mention to Quinn that the act was satisfying _either_ way around, but now wasn't the time to mention it as she seemed to be discovering that fact hands on.

Using the power he'd been gifted with, Hunter sensed that the plan had worked and the vampire had retreated to go find someone else to feed from.

"Well done ladies, whoever it was has retreated"

Rachel pulled away reluctantly, licking away the leftover blood on and around her lips. Quinn just looked mesmerized as she stared at her already healing wrist.

"Well, I was not expecting that" she said softly, Hunter simply smiled.

"I was right" Rachel announced, the blonde simply smiled at her with a knowing smile.

And Hunter had no clue what they were talking about. But sensed that the two would possibly appreciate some alone time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Thank you guys for all the support and continued reading of this story! The alerts I'm getting are great but I'd really appreciate it if you guys could take the time to review so I know that you're all still enjoying what I'm writing. I'll take compliments,criticisms and any ideas or questions you guys have. Just throw it all my way. This chapter is slightly Christmassy,I'm hoping I'll write Chapter 8 before Christmas so to stick with that theme but if I don't I'll get a'writing asap and I hope you all have a great holiday whatever it is you celebrate! :)

Chapter 7 – Mistletoe and Wine, Kisses and Blood.

It had been 7 months since the girls had found each other. They'd been living together for nearly 3 of those now and they were getting ready to celebrate their first Christmas as a couple. Luckily for them there'd been no more of the killings Hunter had come to make them aware of, things had just fell into place and neither girl could remember the last time they'd been so happy.

"Close your eyes" Rachel whispered to the unsuspecting blonde who was attempting to drape tinsel around their Christmas tree.

Quinn closed her eyes and turned around to face her.

"Okay, open em' Fabray"

Quinn opened her eyes to see Rachel stood on her tiptoes holding a piece of mistletoe above them; she smiled at the sweet sight before lowering her lips to her sweetheart of a girlfriend's.

"That was nice" she said softly as they pulled away from the warm embrace.

"I love Christmas, now sweetie, do tell me what you're trying to do to that poor tree" Rachel said with an amusing smile, Quinn responded by instead draping the brunette with the tinsel.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that decided we needed a tree about 3 times the width of the two of us together, I had to order the tinsel online just to get it long enough!" she laughed.

"It's a beauty you said so yourself"

"I did, although maybe I was just taken in by the beauty I get to call my girlfriend" the blonde winked playfully.

Quinn's comments never failed to bring a slight pink flush to Rachel's cheeks.

"Not as beautiful as my girlfriend" she beamed.

"I love you" she sighed happily giving the flushed brunette a sweet peck.

"So, have we sorted who's coming here for Christmas now?"

"Mercedes, Brittany and Santana. They'll arrive Christmas Eve so we'll have to get the guest room sorted in the next few days, and I'm sure Hunter will probably stop by at some point depending where he is"

"It's gonna be like, the sleepover we never had during High School"

"Would you of wanted to sleep in the same room as Brittany and Santana back then?"

"..Good point, they weren't exactly the shyest of people"

"Remember when they got caught in the Janitor's closet"

"How could we not they nearly gave that poor guy a hard attack!" the two girls laughed.

There'd been a brief silence while the girls continued to decorate their tree; it was magnificently adorned with tinsel and baubles.

"Are you nervous at all?" Rachel asked sensitively.

"Not really, you put me at ease" Quinn smiled, "besides I'll make sure I'm well fed long before they get here"

"Shoot, we forgot to pick up the star for the tree" the brunette frowned noticing their mistake.

"Want me to go pick one up? I can pick up food on the way back"

"Sure"

Quinn threw on a jacket and left Rachel to it. She put away the things they weren't using and opened a bottle of wine. She was struck with inspiration.

She found candles and matches covering the bathroom in them, filled the bath with aromatherapy oils and set some Christmas carols playing softly in the background. Perfect.

As she heard Quinn coming back through the door she slipped into the bath with a wine glass in hand.

"Sweetie I'm back"

"In here" the brunette announced smiling.

The blonde pushed the slightly ajar door and was taken aback at the sight before her. The dimly lit bathroom, the flickering candles, and the sweet sounds she now noticed coming from their bedroom. Her girlfriend sat awaiting her pouring her a glass of wine.

"Rachel" she breathed

"Don't say anything, just get in here already" the brunette replied softly.

Quinn quickly shed her clothing and joined her. She sank into the water with a contented sigh taking the glass with a smile.

"You're the sweetest person in existence, you know that?"

"How can I be, that position's already taken by you"

The blonde played absentmindedly with her girlfriend's hair. _Girlfriend, _she really never tired of being able to call her that.

Baby it's Cold Outside began playing and Rachel sang along softly as she laid her head back against Quinn's shoulder.

"This is perfect, and when we go to bed, I'm going to make love to you my sweet sweet girl" Quinn whispered making the small brunette shiver.

The blonde smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Bite me" Rachel whispered making Quinn laugh.

"You do always ask for what you want"

"Bite my neck"

Quinn pulled her head back slightly amused. "I can't give you a hickey"

"I know that, I meant..feed"

"I can't Rachel, you'll have a mark"

"So I'll cover it"

Quinn groaned, "why do I get the feeling you're not going to take no for an answer"

Rachel smirked, "because we both have a tendency to get what we want"

The blonde was debating ways to put Rachel off when she felt the girl's small hands stroking her thighs.

"I'll convince you, if you want me to"

"Sounds tempting"

"Bedroom?"

"Lead the way, devil"

They barely made it to the bedroom before they were pawing at each other. Quinn made quick work of pinning the smaller girl beneath her, smiling as she straddled her hips and pushed her hair away from her face.

She dropped her face to Rachel's neck planting sweet tender kisses as she gently stroked her arms. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as her lips grazed her jugular; Rachel's blood and scent were intoxicating.

The brunette giggled turning the pair over so now Quinn was underneath her.

"If you don't wanna bite my neck I'm not gonna make you..tonight"

"You never give up so easily, what are you after?" the blonde said eying her suspiciously.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders running her hands down the other girl's bare front causing her breathing to hitch slightly. She gently placed her small knee between Quinn's legs and hovered over her face.

"Whatever it is, you can have it" Quinn said gazing at Rachel through desire filled eyes.

"So I can give you a hickey?"

"If you want to, yes"

Rachel wasted no time in attacking Quinn's neck. Kissing, licking and sucking the warm skin beneath her, nipping gingerly at the skin between her teeth. Her hands, not being idle, gently massaging the blonde's exposed breasts. Rachel's back was being clawed at, just egging her on to be more daring and less gentle. Her hand trailed down and caressed the taller girl's clit, almost on impulse Quinn's hips bucked and a ragged groan escaped her throat.

"Forget, about the neck, please" she pleaded, the brunette smiled pulling away from her neck trailing kisses down Quinn's body until she reached her hips.

Rubbing the hipbones slightly before dropping her head into her lap eliciting more groans from the blonde. Her hands moved over her thighs as her tongue lapped at the wetness she'd created, Quinn's body moved under her and she felt a pair of hands tangle in her hair.

Her tongue dancing over her clit causing the nub to throb more and more, Quinn had begun biting her lip. Sensing her girl was close she moved to Quinn's entrance darting her tongue in and out at a pace that would quickly send the blonde over the edge.

It wasn't long before the grip on her hair got tighter and tighter, Rachel knew from their previous bedroom activities that Quinn had a habit for hair pulling.

With a last and increasingly loud moan the body beneath Rachel ceased quivering and she could hear her girlfriend exhaling.

She lifted her head to look at her with a smile; Quinn had bitten her lip so hard she was bleeding quite a bit. Rachel crawled back up her body and gently licked the blood from her mouth.

"And there I was thinking I was the vampire" Quinn chuckled.

"What can I say; you're rubbing off on me"

The blonde smirked at her.

"Wait til I get my breath back Berry, I'll do more than rub"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Santa, Surprises and Soulmates

There was a large rapping on Quinn's front door, which both of the sleepy girls were happily opting to try and ignore. Snuggling against one another trying to fall back to sleep, they hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Blondie! Jew! If you don't open this door soon you will feel my wrath" the powerful voice rang out.

Both girls jumped up and looked at each other shouting "Mercedes" before racing to the door.

"Well it's about time, what is it with you lady lovers" a friendly face smiled as they flung themselves against her.

"Holy crap Rachel when'd you start looking like that" a smug looking Santana voiced as her and Brittany joined the group hug.

"Hey you have Brittany, this one's all mine" Quinn winked as they all crowded back into the house.

"We definitely weren't expecting you to get here this early" Rachel admitted as they all sat down in the living room.

"I knew we wouldn't arrive if I didn't grab these two lovebirds as early as possible, that and Brittany still gets a little confused with the clock hands" Mercedes laughed. Brittany pouted.

"Babe she's joking, that was one time" Santana reassured the blonde with a smile.

"So Mercedes, we know these two are still getting into trouble for being indecent in public but what's new with you?" Quinn asked finding it hard to believe that no blood but Rachel's in the room was 'calling' to her.

"Don't even start me on these two, I thought we were gonna get arrested on the way here or something! And me, well you know me, still singing my heart out. Got clubs booking me regularly which is nice, and well I haven't even told San and Britt this yet but I'm kinda seeing somebody. It's just casual right now but, he makes me happy" Mercedes relaxed back into the couch.

"Who?" The four girls asked excitedly.

"Remember Matt? That got transferred from Mckinley? I've been seeing him the past couple months, let me tell you ladies he is fine!"

"I remember him. He helped me that one time I got lost on the way to Spanish, he's nice" Brittany pointed out.

"So anyway you never told us how you two ended up together" Santana said eyeing up Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other smiling.

"Chance meeting outside Rachel's workplace"

"I invited her for drinks"

"We caught up and the rest as they say is history"

"Just under 4 months after getting together she asked me to move in and I said yes and well, here we are"

The girls all just sat smiling at each other before bursting into giggles.

"I can't believe we're all together again, this is crazy!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"San and I have something to tell you guys" Brittany blurted out unable to contain her excitement.

"We're getting married!"

"WHAT?" the girls erupted excitedly babbling amongst themselves.

Santana laughed. "What she means is, we're engaged" the two of them held out their hands to show the others their rings. Simple but gorgeous diamond eternity rings.

"I'd say this calls for celebration but I think 10am is a little early for alcohol" Mercedes laughed.

"Come on, it's LA, it's never too early for anything" Rachel winked.

"Ah it is a little too early babe but we'll have a drink later" said Quinn.

"San and I won't be drinking much" Brittany stated.

The girls looked puzzled.

Santana coughed. "With us sharing a room with Mercedes and all.." she explained.

"Oh! Right. Ooh didn't think of that, Mercedes you shoulda bought Matt!" Rachel teased.

"Damnit now you tell me!"

"I'd say you could jump in with Rach and me but someone's a little too handsy in their sleep" Quinn smirked.

"Oh my god that was one time!" Rachel laughed tickling her playfully.

"You two are adorable, I don't even wanna think of the bedroom useage" Santana teased.

"Like you can talk" Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel said simultaneously before laughing.

Brittany nodded, "it's true"

"So, as the only straight person in the room Merc, how's your man hold up?" Santana laughed, as always just so straightforward and blunt.

"I'm not the kind to kiss and tell, but Matt keeps me _very_ happy ladies let's keep it at that" she smiled.

The girls spoke for a little while longer before deciding to go out for brunch, just walking in the sunshine hand in hand. It was like there'd never been any high school drama between any of them.

"We're taking you guys to our favourite pancake house I hope that's okay" Rachel explained.

"I love me some pancakes"

"Mmm syrup"

"Perfect, Brittany only likes sweet things"

Quinn laughed, "Rachel's mind just went right to the gutter with that comment San"

Rachel pretended to look shocked. "Hey! Do you not recall what happened the last time we were here?"

"Oh I remember perfectly well sweetie" Quinn smirked quirking her eyebrow.

"I don't even wanna know" Mercedes laughed as they found a table.

"You two totally did it in the bathroom or something" Brittany guessed.

"How do you know that?" Quinn and Rachel asked blushing slightly.

"Because we've lost count of the amount of times we have" Santana smirked.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and by 9pm the girls were in front of the tv watching movies waiting for Christmas Day to be upon them, Quinn was about to crack open another bottle of wine when she got a text.

"Everything okay?" Rachel whispered appearing beside her, the blonde shook her hand handing Rachel the phone.

Message (1) Hunter:

"There's vampires out to play tonight, your friends are in danger, and Rachel. I don't know how but you've got to give them your blood Quinn, these vampires are rogues and I've disposed of some of their damage they've done. Get your blood in them, fast"

"What are we gonna do Quinn?" Rachel asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Distract the girls Rach, I'll take care of this"

Rachel rejoined the girls and anxiously insisted that they sing together for old times sake, she found a music channel and turned up the volume. They all started jumping around belting out Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas is You.

Quinn returned with a tray of glasses with a nod and a smile at Rachel.

"Bottoms up ladies" Quinn said handing them all a glass.

"Toast anyone?" Rachel asked as they all clinked glasses.

"To all of us"

"To friendship"

"To Mercedes getting a good night's sleep"

"I hate to be rude but this wine tastes a little strange" Mercedes pointed out but continued to drink.

"We've switched from white to red Mercedes that could be why" Rachel laughed.

They went back to drinking and generally being merry, Quinn stared at her phone awaiting another text from Hunter.

Message (1) Hunter

"I don't know how you do it but they've disappeared off in the opposite direction again. I admire you protecting Rachel and the others, I knew you'd make an amazing vampire Q!"

Quinn smiled and leant happily against her girlfriend.

She'd never thought she'd be spending Christmas like this. As a vampire, with friends, with Rachel Berry as her girlfriend. She didn't know how she did it either but she was determined that it would always be like this. She'd protect Rachel, no matter what it took.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – They All Want a Taste

Christmas had gone brilliantly, after the little incident on Christmas Eve there were no more problems. The girls had a brilliant time spending time together catching up and making plans for the summer ahead. Quinn and Rachel had started looking forward to spending Valentines Day together.

"I still think we should do something exciting for our first Valentines Day together" Rachel voiced trying to convince Quinn that they should go see a musical.

"Baby, we don't even need to leave our room for excitement" the blonde smiled deviously as she ran her hands through the brunette's thick locks, Rachel sighed contentedly.

"I know that, but I think we should at least go to dinner first. Then we can come home and I'll save room to eat you all up"

The two girls grinned. "Perfect" Quinn agreed as she crushed their lips together, ten seconds later she pulled back with an exasperated groan.

"I have to go pick some things up from work" she pouted.

"Better get to it then m'lady" Rachel said patting the other girl's butt playfully.

Quinn grabbed her jacket and gave Rachel another kiss.

"I won't be long; the special wine is on the counter, if you know what I mean"

Rachel nodded and turned her attention to the television, finding a documentary on Broadway to watch. She settled in before sighing, since she'd got with Quinn her sex drive had gone through the roof. She mentally told herself that as soon as her girlfriend was home she'd drag her to their bedroom, she went to change into something a little sexier.

She decided on a schoolgirl uniform, hey schoolgirl crushes were what had bought them together in the first place. She entered the kitchen deciding she should probably have that wine now, as she poured she started conjuring up images of what was to come. Distracted as she was, she spilled the wine.

She mentally cursed herself and grabbed papertowels, she felt a shiver go through her. For some reason, Rachel didn't feel like she was alone.

Not 20 minutes later Quinn was back home humming to herself as she parked her car in the complex's facilities. As she got nearer to their apartment the scent of Rachel's blood was overpowering, worrying she rushed and sure enough the front door was wide open.

Overrun with adrenaline the blonde marched in. Rachel was on the kitchen floor with a male figure leaning over her.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my girlfriend?" Quinn questioned, the man turned to face her but not before grabbing Rachel by the throat.

There was blood dripping down Rachel's neck and her eyes were wide with fear, she choked a little at the tight grasp the man had on her.

"You've drank from her, now get the hell out of our home" the blonde said coldly.

The man laughed, "come on, sharing is caring. Just jealous you can't have a taste?"

"Get out now, or I will hurt you"

"Come on princess, a little thing like you"

Quinn Fabray did **not** like being underestimated. She leapt at him like an animal, snarling as she pulled him away from Rachel, throwing him over their couch.

"Rachel, go! Call Hunter" she managed before the man grabbed her pinning her to the ground.

"Sorry, can't say I didn't warn you. Little girls like you get hurt so easily by big men like me" the man grinned.

"Oh really?" the blonde quickly flipped them over and pushed down on his shoulders, shoving him into the cold hard floor of her apartment.

"You know, you're kinda hot. I'm sorry for toying with your girlfriend but, she's delicious"

Quinn dug her fingernails into the man, hard with a smirk on her face.

"I know she is, and she's all mine. You won't ever be drinking from her again"

"You can't guarantee that, besides how could I stay away from either of you? Or her in that outfit" the stranger leaned up just to have Quinn angrily shove him back down. She sharply shoved her knee into his groin, hey even vampires felt _that_ pain.

"I love her, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. So you see, Mr whoever you are" she stated dropping her head to speak lowly.

"Who you are doesn't matter, who your friends are don't matter. All that matters to me, is that girl that I love and want to spend my life with. So I'm afraid the one drink is all you're gonna get, because you lose" With those last words Quinn grasped the man's head channeling all the anger she was feeling and twisted it hard to the left, instantly the man's body went limp and she stood up.

"I called Hunter, he should be here soon" Rachel managed to eek out.

Quinn sighed and took her in her arms. "Good, he can clear this mess up; in the mean time we need to get your neck cleared up because of Mr Asshole here"

The blonde was true to her word, she took Rachel into the bathroom to first wipe away the blood that adorned her neck, and luckily the bite wound wasn't too deep. Quinn bit her wrist and held it Rachel's neck.

"I'm so sorry this happened" she whispered apologetically as she drew her wrist away to assess her girlfriend's poor neck.

"Hey" Rachel said softly as she pulled the other girl closer, "we knew this was a risk, but you're worth it Quinn, and you saved me"

"I'm not worth you getting hurt"

"Baby if I didn't have you my life wouldn't be worth living! You are my protector and I love you, and seeing you kick a grown man's butt is pretty hott"

Quinn managed a laugh before pulling Rachel in for a kiss. She was about to comment on the outfit when they heard Hunter's voice and walked back out to see him.

He offered them an apologetic smile before they relayed the story back to him, Hunter of course impressed once again by Quinn's protection. But he still worried for both of them.

"It's not going to get any easier for you two"

"I know, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe"

"Have you thought about.."

"No"

"Thought about what?" Rachel asked, Quinn looked at her with a sigh.

"He means have I thought about changing you"

"Have you?"

The blonde shook her head, "I don't want you to have to live like me Rachel"

"She's hoping it doesn't come to that" Hunter said kindly.

"If becoming a Vampire is what it's going to take.."

"Enough of this talk for now, we'll take things as they come. I'll protect you Rachel, whatever it takes I swear that to you"

"Baby I know you will"

"Good"

With silent understanding, to the blonde's relief both Rachel and Hunter left it at that. Hunter took off with the male vampire to dispose of him properly, Rachel shuddered at the thought.

"You want an early night? We can get in our jammies and watch a movie" the blonde offered.

Rachel bit her lip coyly and gestured to her clothing, Quinn was about to pull her to the bedroom when she pulled her back.

"My costume clearly screams 'take me on a desk' our table will have to suffice, but firstly you're too overdressed let me help you with that"


End file.
